Proposition
by soultaker78
Summary: Post PP. Star and Paulina make an offer to Tucker to break up Danny and Sam. Will he take it?
1. Chapter 1

One week had passed since Danny had saved the world from the Disasteroid. While he was getting used to his new status as a celebrity and newfound relationship with Sam, Tucker was adjusting to his new role as mayor. He was currently in his office shuffling papers when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," Tucker said and moved his hand to a taser under his desk in case whoever it was meant him harm. The door opened and in walked Star and Paulina. "Hello ladies. What can I do for you?" Tucker asked, keeping his hand near the taser.

"Glad you asked Foley. We need your help," Star said and started acting as though what she just said left a bad taste in her mouth.

"What my blond friend here means is that we want you to break up Danny and Sam for us," Paulina explained.

"And why would I do that?" Tucker asked. "Danny and Sam are my friends and what you're talking about is a big act of betrayal. Can't you break them up yourselves so you can both go after Danny."

"Actually, it's just Star who wants Danny. I want Sam."

"Cool. But why would want to go after Sam. And you better answer and answer honestly, otherwise I'll think you both are more full of crap than my obese grandpa's adult diapers after he takes a massive twosie."

"First, that's disgusting," Paulina said. "And as for your question, after I found out that my precious ghost boy and that freak Fenton were the same person, it was too much of a shock and I decided to give up on guys."

"Odd," Tucker said. "That's not what happened last time."

"Last time what?" Star asked.

"Last time knowledge of Danny's double life became publicized," Tucker clarified, which earned confused looks from Star and Paulina. "It's a long story involving abduction, a cross-country road trip and playing with the fabric of reality. But back on topic: why do you want Sam of all people?"

"Right," Paulina said. "Anyway, I started finding Sam's dark clothes and pale skin incredibly sexy after I decided to try being gay. Once Danny's out of the way, I'm going to do things to her that god never intended 2 girls to do with each other."

As a hormonally charged male, Tucker was very familiar with lust. That's how he knew that Paulina was sincere about her desire for Sam. But that wasn't enough to make him betray Danny and Sam.

"Also, if you help us we'll let you touch our boobs," Star said seductively. "Do you want that?"

"Hell yeah!" Tucker exclaimed. It was at that point that Star and Paulina's offer became a lot more tempting. _What am I going to do,_ he thought, then came up with a way to get a little of what they were offering.

"How do I know that you're going to uphold your end of the bargain?" he asked the two girls. "For all I know, you're not going to let me fondle you once I do your dirty work."

_Crap, _Star thought. She was hoping that Tucker would be caught up in the possibility of breasts that he would do whatever they wanted. Apparently he was so excited by that prospect, that he was going to take precautions to get what he wanted.

"Then how about as a little incentive, we let you grope one of us now and the other one after Danny and Sam are broken up?" Star suggested.

"Deal," Tucker enthusiastically agreed. "Now which one of you will I be feeling up right now?" he asked as he stood up from his chair, grinning like... well, like someone who was about to fondle breasts.

Star and Paulina began a game of rock paper scissors to see who would be going this time. The game ended with Star choosing rock and Paulina going with scissors. "I hate you," Paulina said and glowered at Star. And with that she walked towards Tucker.

Tucker brought his hands up and placed them on Paulina's breasts. _This is so awesome,_ he thought as he was reveling in the pleasure of touching the hispanic girl's boobs.

"That's enough," Paulina said and backed away. "So do we have a deal?"

"I'll need to think about it," Tucker replied. "If you find out about Danny and Sam breaking up, then you'll know. And I trust you'll come back to hold your end of the bargain, Star."

"Of course," Star said and the two girls exited Tucker's office, leaving the african american boy to contemplate their offer. It wasn't going to be an easy choice.


	2. Chapter 2

After Star and Paulina had proposed their offer, Tucker went to Fentonworks to get some advice from Jazz. The intelligent redhead had once offered her psychological expertise to him and Sam if they ever needed it. Tucker was going to take Jazz up on her offer.

"And that's my problem Jazz," Tucker said, finishing up telling Jazz of his encounter with the two girls. "On one hand, I would get to fondle Star and further the cause of interracial lesbianism. But if I did that, I'd feel like a total a-hole. Plus, Sam and Danny would kill me if they found out about this."

"That's an interesting story Tucker," Jazz said. "What most intrigues me is the part about Paulina becoming attracted to Sam. She lost her interest in guys, then became infatuated and intrigued with someone who was so different from herself."

"You're talking about the whole 'opposites attract' thing, aren't you?" Tucker asked.

"Yes," Jazz answered. "Anyway Tucker, there may be a way for you to have your cake and eat it too."

"There's cake? Where?" Tucker asked excitedly and got a gaze from Jazz. "I'm just joking with you Jazz. I know what you mean. Seriously though, what do you mean?"

"Danny and Sam's relationship hasn't been going completely well. I'll give you an example: a couple days ago, some people from the army came by and told Danny that his abilities would be a great accept with the current situation in Iraq and that they wanted his help. Danny told them that he'd consider it"

"I bet Sam wasn't happy about that."

"And she wasn't. She listed all the things wrong with why we are in Iraq and made Danny feel like an idiot for not already knowing those things. In the end, Danny decided to not go overseas, but the fight left its damages on their relationship.

"I see," Tucker said. "Did anything else like that happen?"

"Yes, in fact," Jazz answered. "Before that, Sam tried to get Danny to use his celebrity status to push some of her activist agendas: save the rain forest, feed the homeless, all that stuff. As I'm sure you can imagine, Danny didn't like trying to be used like that. They had a fight and in the end dropped the whole matter, but it left its mark."

"I think I see where you're going with this Jazz. I could go up to Danny and Sam, play the role of the supportive friend and suggest that maybe they should take a break from their relationship for a while."

"That doesn't change the fact that you'd still be breaking them up for your own personal gain."

"I know," Tucker admitted, "but ignoring that for one minute, maybe taking a break from their relationship would be the best idea. I mean, my scheme isn't the reason they're having problems."

"Good point," Jazz conceded. The redhead was disappointed that Danny and Sam had not gotten the fairy tale happy ending she felt they deserved after all of Danny's ordeals. But maybe Tucker's plan would be beneficial for the two of them in the long run.

_Perhaps being just friends for a while will give them a new appreciation for what they have as a couple, _Jazz pondered. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder after all._

-------------------------------

Tucker stayed at the Fenton's place for an hour and a half, watching television to amuse himself, to await Danny and Sam's arrival. The two of them were out patrolling the city for ghosts and were due back soon. The two of them entered the home after Danny had created an ice wall to keep reporters on his tail from following him inside.

"Hi guys," Tucker said, getting up from the couch. "How are my two best friends?"

"Not so good, Tuck," Danny responded.

"Reporters?" Tucker ventured a guess.

"It's not just that," Danny said, then started talking about all the stuff Jazz had just told Tucker about. While Danny was doing that, Sam was interjecting and demonstrating her own perspective.

As the situation degenerated into a fight, Tucker saw first hand how strained their relationship was. While it saddened him that they were not getting along, it made him feel not so bad about what he was about to do.

"Guys," Tucker said, breaking up their little spat. "Maybe it would be best if the two of you went back to being friends for a while. If you still want to be a couple after that, then go ahead."

Danny and Sam thought over that idea. "That actually sounds like a good idea Tucker," Danny said. "What do you think Sam?"

"It's worth a try," Sam said and turned towards the door. "See you tomorrow, friends," then left.

_I really hope that those two are able to work their problems out eventually, _Tucker thought. _Anyway, all that's left now is for me to fondle Star._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, news traveled fast about Danny and Sam's breakup. And so, right after school, Paulina had caught up to Sam. The goth was by herself, and unaware that she was targeted by someone of the same gender.

"Hello Sam," Paulina said pleasantly.

"Hello Paulina," Sam said sarcastically. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be throwing yourself at Danny's feet, like the mindless fan girl you are?"

"Funny story about that. When I found out about Danny being the ghost boy the whole time, it caused a part of me to break."

"What part?"

"The heterosexual part," Paulina said with a seductive grin. Sam widened her eyes in shock, then quickly realized that Paulina was coming on to her. Unfortunately, Sam was about to disappoint the bubbly latina.

"I'm not gay Paulina," Sam said flatly.

"I can fix that," Paulina said, then leaned in to kiss the object of her affections. She was met with a slap to face from Sam before the darkly dressed teen started walking away.

_This isn't over yet, Sammie _Paulina promised herself.

----------------------------------

At City Hall, Tucker was cleaning out his office after having been deposed by the other municipal politicians. They didn't like he idea of having a teenager in charge of the town. _It was good while it lasted,_ Tucker thought.

As he was almost done, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Tucker said, and in walked Star. "Hey. How'd it go with Danny?"

"Not well," Star answered. "He made it abundantly clear that he doesn't want a fan girl as a girlfriend. And I bet Paulina didn't have better luck with Sam. I wouldn't surprised if Danny and Valerie are going to start dating again. That'll be a little weird, what with all the times she tried to kill him."

"How do you know about that?," Tucker asked.

"She told me once, when she needed a friend. But enough about Valerie: I'm sorry about you getting impeached. For what's it worth, you were a better mayor than Vlad was."

"Vlad was a horrible mayor, so you'll understand how that doesn't make me feel better. Thanks for trying though."

"You're welcome. Anyway, I'm here to pay up," the blond said and walked up to the african american boy.

Tucker placed his hands on Star's breasts and began squeezing them. In response, Star placed her hand on Tucker's private region. "This wasn't part of the deal," Tucker said.

"If you want me to stop, just say so," Star said seductively, to which Tucker had no response to. The two teenagers remained groping in each other in silence for about a minute before breaking off contact. Tucker vastly enjoyed both the feeling of Star's breasts and having the his package handled in return. However, his mood was slightly dampened because he knew what Star was up to.

"You're just being nice to me so that you can get closer to Danny, aren't you?" Tucker asked, voicing his suspicion.

"Yeah," Star admitted. "You got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Perfect," She said with a wide smile and a small leap of giddiness. "I'll help you move your stuff, then we can go somewhere. Oh, and you can tell me stories of your adventures with Danny."

As Tucker and Star began moving his stuff out, he thought over what Star's plan would mean for him. _So she's trying to use me to get to Danny _he thought. _Big deal. It'll be great having her close to me. Besides, if I'm lucky, I'll make her forget all about Danny._

"At the beginning of summer last year, Danny de-transformed in front of a video taped Dumpty Humpty concert..." Tucker said, starting to tell the story of the incident with Freakshow and the Reality Gauntlet.

Author's notes: and thus ends this weird idea that popped into my head. I have no sequel ideas for this one. If you want to offer me sequel ideas or write a sequel yourself, feel free.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: I wasn't originally sure about posting more to this story, but have changed my mind. There is going to be 1 more chapter after this one.

--

It had been several days since Tucker's impeachment as town mayor. He wasn't taking the loss that bad since it gave him more time to focus on his tinkerings. Plus, he had something of a girlfriend now that Star was clinging to him in the hopes of getting close to Danny.

Tucker was inside his room working on his latest project when the door opened behind him. He turned to see who came in and found Star. "Hello," Star said. "You said there was something you wanted to show me?"

"Yes there is," Tucker said as he began looking through his desk for something. A few seconds later, he found what he was looking for: the same taser that he had received when he became mayor so that he could protect himself. "I want you to have this."

"A taser," Star said out loud in surprise. "I've never been given one of these before."

"I'm about to build my own with plans I got off the internet, so I don't need this one anymore. I thought you might want it."

"Why build yourself a taser if you already have one?"

"To see if I can," Tucker explained. He then showed Star some of the electronic gizmos he had pieced together himself, like his virtual reality helmet. She was impressed with his technological prowess since all the other guys she had dated were idiots. So much so that she almost forgot about how she was using him. She was brought out of these thoughts when she remembered that they had an appointment they needed to get to.

"Come on, we have to go," Star said and then she and Tucker left.

--

With that out of the way, Tucker and Star made their ways to the Nasty Burger where they would meet up with Danny and Sam. After waiting a while, Danny and Sam arrived with Danny being followed by reporters (which was beginning to become an irritating custom). The four teenagers got their food and sat down at a booth. Danny then used his ice powers to create ice walls all around them, then put his finger next to the window of their booth and frosted it over.

"Don't you think that this is a little excessive?" Tucker asked.

"No I don't," Danny responded. "I feel that I can take whatever measures I want to get some privacy from those media vultures. Besides, I talked this over with the owner and he said it was okay."

"Maybe you could pull a Tupac and fake your own death to escape the public eye," Tucker suggested.

"Maybe," Danny said while rubbing his chin to think it over.

"That would probably help me out with my problem," Sam said.

"Problem?" Tucker asked while quirking an eyebrow in curiosity, then realized what she meant. "Oh, you mean the whole 'Paulina trying to get into your pants thing.'"

"Yeah. It's getting ridiculous. I can't believe she's taking this stupid scheme of hers this far."

"Scheme?" Star asked. "What scheme?"

"You know," Sam said. "She's trying to seduce me to lesbianism so she can then ditch me and have Danny all to herself," Sam explained, causing Star to let out a giggle at sam's misinterpretation. "What's so funny."

"That's not Paulina's plan at all," Star said. "Star genuinely wants to have lesbian sex with you. I have no idea why though. I mean, no offense but I just don't see whatever Paulina sees in you."

"I can buy that. Along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy!" Sam exclaimed sarcastically at the blonde. "For starters, why would a vapid socialite like Paulina throw all her popularity away by coming out of the closet? That's assuming she's really gay, which I doubt. And even if she is gay, why would she be attracted to someone she has ridiculed in the past like me?"

"First off," Star began, "it's the 21st century now: the only people who have problems with homosexuality are rednecks and religious nut jobs, and nobody cares what they think. So everyone's pretty cool with Paulina's new outlook on life. As for her wanting to have sex with you, you'd have to ask her about that one."

Star could tell that she had done a good job of convincing Sam that Paulina's attraction to her was not a houx. And she had a pretty good idea on how to go from there to making the goth consider some kind of relationship with the latina. _You're so going to owe me for this Paulina, _Star thought.

"It's probably just a phase she's going through," Star said. "In a few weeks, she'll be over it and back to her good old heterosexual self."

_I never did like the old Paulina, _Sam thought. The goth also thought over what Star had just told her and came to the conclusion that Paulina's lust was genuine. Sam decided that a she and her lesbian admirer needed to reach some kind of understanding.

While Sam was pondering these matters, the people around her began conversing. She vaguely recalled Danny mentioning something about him and Valerie reconciling and now going out again, but her mind was preoccupied with other things. About 20 minuets after they first got enclosed by Danny's ice walls, Sam said that she wanted to leave.

"How exactly do I do that?" She asked noticing that there was now exit from their enclosure. Danny helped her out by forming an ecto blast in his hand and blasting an exit for her. "Thank you," Sam said as she got up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Sam found Paulina and went to talk with her. "Paulina," Sam said, gaining the latina's attention.

"Sam," Paulina said with a lustful grin. "What can I do for you?"

"Why do you want to have sex with me?"

"I'm glad you asked. You've always peaked my curiosity with your choice of clothes and how you didn't cave in to peer pressure. Then when I became gay, that curiosity turned into sexual desire."

Sam thought about her next course of action. While she appreciated Paulina's new attention, she wasn't gay and didn't want to participate in interracial lesbian intercourse. But at the same time, the gay Paulina wasn't nearly as bitchy or annoying as the old one. Sam felt confident that she had come up with a solution that would keep Paulina gay and herself straight.

"You know Paulina, we should really hang out," Sam said.

"By hang out, do you mean do stuff or do the horizontal mambo?" the homosexual latina asked.

"The first one," Sam answered flatly.

"Would we eventually get to doing the horizontal mambo?" Paulina asked pleadingly.

"Maybe," Sam lied. Her plan was to hang out with Paulina and pretend that she would eventually have sex with the gay girl. This way Paulina wouldn't hassle Sam as much and would not revert to her bitchy heterosexual self.

_That's what you're saying now, _Paulina thought, knowing that if it was up to Sam they'd never be doing the no pants dance. _But eventually, I'll have you saying 'no... don't stop', _she thought, letting a lecherous grin grace her face.

"What are you so happy about," Sam asked, noticing the grin.

"Nothing," Paulina said quickly, ditching her grin. "Uh oh," she said as her eyes widened in realization when she remembered something.

"What is it now?"

"I ordered some stuff off of Amazon that I'd hope would get you to get change your mind about me. But now that that's already happened, I don't know what I'll do with it.

"What did you order?"

"Some really big speakers and every CD by the group Tatu."

"What were you planning to do with those?" Sam asked, a little afraid of the answer she would receive.

"I was going to set up the speakers outside your house and blast techno music with lesbian undertones at you until you changed your mind about me," Paulina explained. "But that already happened, so I don't have to do that."

_What have I gotten myself into, _Sam asked herself as she realized the depths of Paulina's lust. Still, she was convinced that the plan of action she had come up with was the right and was not going to change it.

--

Star once again entered Tucker's room. Upon her entry, Tucker ceased his activities on his computer. "Hello Star," he said.

"Hello Tucker," she responded. "You know, I've been thinking lately. Maybe Danny's not as great as I thought he was."

"What brought this along?," Tucker asked.

"Nothing," Star lied. Her opinion about Danny had changed to a very interesting conversation she had with Valerie.

(begin flashback)

"Look Star," Valerie said to the blond after getting her attention. "I know that you've got your eyes set on Danny. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. Except that Danny and I have reconciled and are dating now. And if you interfere with that, I am going to kick your ass so hard that your clothes will be out of style by the time you regain consciousness."

(end flashback)

"Valerie threatened to beat the living crap out of you, didn't she?" Tucker said.

"She sure did," Star admitted. "But that's beside the point. I'm giving up on Danny and want to date you for real this time. That is, if you want to."

"If I didn't mind you dating me just to get close to Danny, why would I have a problem with you actually liking me?" Tucker asked. "But I've got to ask: why are you genuinely interested in me all of a sudden?"

"I was impressed by all the electronic stuff you were able to make by yourself," Star began. "All the other guys I've dated in the past were only good for looking hot and heavy lifting. Plus, none of them ever gave me something as potentially life saving as a taser."

"You're welcome," Tucker said. Though he did a job of hiding it, he was grinning on the inside. He was immensely happy that he had won Star over. _With a little unsolicited help from Valerie, _he thought. _I'll have to thank her._


End file.
